Returning Part II
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: It's been two years since Returning Part I. Kairi doesn't remember anything about him. What's worse, she has a boyfriend! SoraXKairi
1. Chapter 1

_hello_- thoughts

* * *

Kairi lay on the peir staring at the stars in the night sky. She has somehow forgotten about everything in the past two years, EVERYTHING.

She stood up and walked over to her house and was ready to go to sleep. She looked at her alarm clock. "Midnight," she said and set it for seven hours later, for school. She got into her night clothes and fell asleep in her bed.

_**The Next Day**_

The bell was about to ring in a few seconds and Kairi rushed into the school, got her books and homework and ran into homeroom. The bell rang when she came in.

She sat at her usual seat, in the back row's left corner, behind Namine, next to Roxas (surrounded by freinds).

Roxas looked down on his desk, regretting of ever telling Kairi, he had left at all. Now because of him people found out, and erased all her memories of him._ If she could remember him, she'd be miserable. _he thought.

"Class," the homeroom teacher said. "we will be having a new student in our class, make Aros a good addition." Aros looked up to the teacher to ask where his desk was. "You sit, next to Namine." Aros rushed to the seat and sat down.

"Hey, Aros, psst," Kairi said to get his attention. "Aros." She threw a paper ball to his head. He turned around and saw Kairi. Kairi saw his blue eyes but that's all because his hood was up. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was born an islander," he said back. "Where did you come from?"

"I was born here, then became an islander."

Aros smiled. "We have a bit in common."

"You know, you look really familiar."

Aros' eyes widened and he looked to the surface of his desk.

Kairi did the same and wondered why he would turn away from her.

_**After School**_

Roxas met up with Aros. "Y'know, you should come hang with me and some friends," Roxas said. Aros agreed and walked to the Back Alley with him and into the Usual Spot. Hayner, Pence, and Olette could see Roxas and Aros come in and they took a seat.

Pence gave everyone some Sea-Salt ice cream.

"So, tell us about yourself," Hayner said.

"Well," Aros started. "I was born an islander, and I'm not Aros."

"Huh?" everyone, even Roxas asked confused.

Aros took the hood of his jacket off.

Kairi knocked at the Usual Spot fence. "Hello, it's Kairi, I'm coming in."

She came in and saw Aros without his hood up. "Hey Aros, your hood's down," Kairi said.

Roxas looked at Kairi then to Aros. "I know you don't remember Kairi, but, Aros, his name is Sora," Roxas said.

"Who's Sora?"

Sora looked to her. "Your kidding me, right?" he said.

"No, I've never heard of the name Sora, ever, in my life."

Sora brought out the Kingdom Key. "You've gotta remember this, right?" He pointed to it.

"My boyfriend has something like that, but the handle's blue."

_Boyfriend? _Sora thought.

Roxas fakely coughed, "Ahem... Wrong thing to say... hmm."

Kiro walked in. "Hello," he said.

"Hi Kiro," everyone in the room said.

Kairi ran up to Kiro and hugged him. "Looks like you met my boyfriend Sora," Kairi said.

"Oh, hey Sora," Kiro said.

_Okay, my ears went into shock after 'my boyfriend', but to find out her new boyfriend's the guy who sealed my heartless is creepy._

"How long have you two been together?" Sora asked.

"A year," Kairi said.

"Sora, where did you go, two years ago?" Kiro asked.

Sora walked out of the usual spot.

He walked to Tram Common and then into the forest.

"She doesn't remember me, and what's worse, the guy that sealed away my Heartless, is her boyfriend," Sora said sitting against a tree. "What happened while I was away?"

"A guy erased her memories of you," Roxas said walking next to him.

"You always have the answers, and the knack of showing up when I need help."

"Nobodies, what're you gonna do? Am I right?"

They both let out a good laugh.

"Well, do you know who did it?"

"Not a clue, sorry."

"Will you at least keep an eye on Kairi while she doesn't know me?"

"Sure."

"Well, we'll do this little 'job' after school tomorrow."

Roxas and Sora went home and went to sleep, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Just R&R plz 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sora and Roxas headed to school, and basically died of boredom during algebra. Then, came lunch, the only free time the students EVER got.

"So," started Sora. "the first thing we need to cover, is you looking after her. But, the VERY first thing to cover is, regaining her memories."

Roxas pondered a moment. _Memories._ That word flashed into Roxas' mind as if he had seen it on a neon sign. Roxas and Sora looked at each other, like each other knew what each was thinking and they stood up running toward the 'Girl Section' in the cafeteria. "Namine!!!" they shouted calling her name.

Namine stood up and looked at Sora and Roxas, wondering what the problem was.

Sora started to say words out of breath, but clear even to understand, "An- cay you ollow- fay us...ay?" Namine stepped away from Sora, as if he were crazy!

Roxas grabbed Namine's shoulder and dragged her with them.

After a few minutes of conversation, Namine was set. "So let me get this straight," she said. "You need me to help Kairi, because I can control memories?" Roxas and Sora nodded. "I can't control memories that have already been jumbled."

Sora couldn't believe his ears, he was doomed!!!

_**After School**_

Sora walked out of Twilight Town High School to the Sandlot. _This is the worst thing ever to happen to me!_ he thought. _Kairi can't regain her memories if Namine can't regain them for her!_

"That's not true," Roxas said from beind Sora.

"Your good timing is very pestering Roxas."

Oh trust me, you'll like it, when my plan comes through."

Sora didn't know what he was saying! Plan? "What plan?" he asked.

"You gotta, kiss the g-"

"Don't you dare finish that last word Roxas."

"Go on, you know you wanna kiss her. Plus, it might jog her memory for you."

"Or, it'll make me look like a total whack job! Kairi believes we had just met, along with the rest of the school, except for Kiro, Hayner, Olette, Pence, you, and Namine."

"Having Kairi troubles, huh Sora?" a voice said from behind.

He turned to see, the one, the only, Riku.

"Riku!" Sora and Roxas said in surprise.

"I thought you were back at the islands," Sora said.

"I was, until I got a message in a bottle, from Namine. It said to come to Twilight Town, ASAP, Kairi has lost her memory."

A soldier Heartless snuck up on Riku.

"Riku!"

Riku turned to see a Heartless, but behind it, was more Heartless. The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand, and Riku's appeared in his.

Sora's suit turned silver and black, Oblivion and Oathkeeper were floating behind him, and he was hovering off the ground. "I'm ready." He ran after the Heartless, ready to attack!

Roxas looked at Sora's keyblades, he noticed they were exact duplicates of his. But, either way, without hesitation, they appeared in both his hands and rushed behind Sora and Riku.

_Rising Sun! _he thought as he jumped up and came down in a swift strike to attack a Heartless, then jumped up again and did the same, and so on. They weren't dealing any damage! Soon after, a Large Body slugged Sora in the stomach, sending him far back, reverting to normal.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted rushing to Sora. "Grab the Kingdon Key!" Sora looked forward and noticed his Keyblade was right near the Heartless.

He imagined the Keyblade in his hand, but it wouldn't come back!

Riku looked at a Soldier pick up the Keyblade. "Now, all hell will break loose."

"Riku," Sora said. "don't say that! We can't give up." Sora said it, but, at the same time he thought the same, yet, he didn't feel like giving up just yet!

Sora wasn't going to give in to the Heartless, so he decided to attack without his blade, and paid for it. A Fat Bandit grabbed him by the neck and raised him and leaned back, ready for a fire punch.

Kairi walked into the Sandlot and saw the horrifying sight. She noticed them all, Sora, Riku, Roxas, the Heartless.

"What's going on?" she asked. Riku looked to her and noticed a Neoshadow come her way. He ran to her.

"Kairi, look out!" he jumped in the way and sliced the Heartless in two.

The Fat Bandit was charged up and ready to attack. His fist came to Sora, with tremendous strength. Roxas ran to the Fat Bandit.

Namine was watching the whole thing so close from above, she felt like she was about to fall of the fence.

Roxas knew that when a fire punch was dealt, a shockwave went out, sending back the caster so he jumped and blocked to impact between Sora and the punch, sending Roxas against the wall, and to fall on the floor.

The Fat Bandit felt the shcokwave and slipped back, letting Sora free. He rushed to Roxas.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted and she jumped off the building and landed next to him and Sora.

"Roxas, what the hell man," Sora said a little angry. "I could've taken that! Why'd you get in the way?"

"Those aren't ordinary H-heartless," Roxas replied weakly. "None of the likes you've ever seen, stronger." Roxas began to fade. "Even us Nobodies, aren't eternal."

Namine bit her lower lip, holding back a tear. "You can't fade back into darkness, you just can't," she said.

Kairi had seen everything. "Roxas, no," she said. She felt a jolt in her body, as if being shocked by a lightning bolt!

_No! She found out the secret word! My plans are ruined. _someone nearby had thought.

Roxas lifted a hand. "Sora," he said. "take this." He opened his hand and a red flash was in Sora's sight. When the flash was gone, Sora was transformed.

The shoulder pieces on his jacket were enlarged, he was wearing long boots, longer pants that were a bit guarded, red eyes, and two white angel wings.

Kairi came out of hiding and ran to Sora. "Sora!" she shouted. Sora's ears were in shock that Kairi remembered him.

"K-Kairi?" he said back looking at her then to Roxas.

"That form'll help you destroy those stronger Heartless," Roxas said. "It's your Bravery Form, it is exactly like Valor, Wisdom, or Master. Use it well."

With Roxas' last breath all that could be heard was, "Don't forget." And he faded away.

"Namine," Sora said. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "Take Kairi to shelter, I have a score to settle with the Heartless!" The Keyblade finally appeared in his hand, except it was a different blade, Ultima.

* * *

In KH, I have finally gotten Ultima, so I thought I'd make a story with it. R&R plz 


	3. Chapter 3

Namine looked to Sora and his form, and wondered what Roxas had done. She did as she was told and took Kairi to shelter.

Sora disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared behind the Soldier holding the Kingdom Key. "It only fits if I have two Keyblades," he said as he destroyed the Soldier and retrieved it.

He crossed his blades and let out a lighting strike from Thundima, five Heartless out.

He ran behind a Heartless, put his blades on it's back, and spun them, giving them a momentum. He grabbed them back and let them in the air, still spinning. The blades shot fire (Kingdom Key) and light (Ultima) blasts, destroying half the Heartless there.

He grabbed the blades again, but this time, holding onto them.

"I never thought you would figure it out," a voice came up from the highest building. "On, backwards, no, and you said it." Up on the highest building was a man with a blue cloak and red hair spiking from the bottom of the hood. "Might I introduce myself?" he said coming off the building landing next to Sora.

"No need, Xaor!" Sora shouted. "You wield a Keyblade, yet, you lack it's knowledge, and wiped her memories!" Sora stared hard into Xaor's eyes. He pulled out and amulet. "King, I know your there!" Mickey walked into the Sandlot. "Riku." Riku nodded. "King." Mickey nodded. He threw up the amulet. "Come on out, Genie!"

"I'm back in the game!" Genie shouted being summoned. Riku and Mickey disappeared. Xaor grabbed the charm while in mid air and crushed it in his hand. Genie disappeared.

A barrier formed around the two.

"This is a true fight," Xaor said. Sora reverted back to normal. "NO, forms." Riku and Mickey didn't come back. "And, no friends. It's you and me mano e mano."

Sora ran at Xaor and attempted an attack.

A Keyblade with a black handle and gold blade appeared in Xaor's hand and just pointed the blade at Sora's left rib. A light emitted from it and shot out at Sora.

_Is it harmful?_ Sora thought. _I'm not gonna stick around it enough to know!_ He jumped out of the way of the beam, but it cut the side of his rib a bit.

Sora was falling to the ground as he shot the same beam at Xaor. "Ion Strike!" he shouted as the beam shot out, three times as big as Xaor's. He fell completely to the ground, inable to move due to pain in his rib.

Xaor raised his arm and the Ion Strike formed into a ball that floated around Xaor's hand. _Blade Enhancement._ he thought as he put the energy ball in the Keyblade. Xaor jumped up. "Swift Shot!" Xaor's blade shot out the orb at Sora.

The orb scattered as it got in five feet range of Sora. Sora saw, a young blond with spiked hair. "Roxas," Sora's lips formed.

Sora was able to move, and stood up and moved to where the orb scattered and walked through the debris to get to Xaor. "I said, no friends!" Xaor shouted.

"He's me," Sora said. "It was me who did it." Xaor raised his blade as Sora punched his face in! Xaor flew back and hit the wall. "Your a Nobody, so, you should know!"

Xaor looked up at Sora . "I only fight you, because you destroyed my mentor!" Sora was confused. "You destroyed the one in the Orginization before me!" Sora was wondering which Orginization member he was speaking of. "You destroyed Xemnas! You destroyed the one that taught me to be Number I of the Orginization."

"I know who's Nobody you are, so, just run and hide in your little World That Never Was, and wait to be destroyed, again." Sora looked down and noticed Xaor was fading.

"So, feeling a little, regret?" Sora said taking Xaor's blade. He examined it closely. A beam shot out of it and the barrier quit slowly. Riku and Mickey reappeared.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Kiro ran into the Sandlot.

Sora's rib started to feel more and more painful each second, then collapsed unconsious. By his falling, Sora's necklace flew off as the barrier disappeared.

When he woke up a few hours later (or so it seemed), he saw everyone standing around him, looking vacant-minded, staring at him.

He sat up. He felt a little stiff. "What's going on?" he said. "I feel like a board."

"Sora!" the others shouted in surprise.

"You're wrapped in bandages," Hayner said.

"It was Kairi's idea," Pence added. Sora looked around.

"Where _is _she?" Sora asked.

"She's waiting for you outside," Olette said pointing to the door. Sora stood up and walked outside. Riku and Mickey stopped him.

"You forgot this Sora," said Riku putting out his hand and opening it.

"My crown necklace," he said. He took it, put it in his pocket, and walked outside meeting Kairi in Tram Common.

"Kairi?" Sora approached her slowly.

"Sora?" Kairi ran up to Sora and hugged him as Sora hugged her back. "We found you out-cold, and I thought you were a goner. Now I know to be more optimistic." Kairi let go and stood back.

"Believe it or not Kairi, I thought I was too." He walked up to her and reached into his pocket. "Here," he pulled something out in his hands, them being cuffed so she couldn't see what he was holding. "take this, in case your ever alone." He took her hands and cuffed them into hers, handing her something. When he retracted his hands, she could see Sora's crown necklace.

He walked away. She looked at the necklace in her hands, knowing it was Sora's prized possesion. "Sora!"

He looked back and saw Kairi walking to him. "Yes?" About by the time he had said this, his lips had connected with Kairi's.

"I have always loved you, Sora," Kairi said coming off the tip of her toes, because she's slightly smaller than him.

"I've always felt the same way." Sora heard a beeping coming from his pocket. He grabbed out a small little communicator. Big green letters showed up in the middle of the screen. It said, "S.O.S. -Gummi Engineers Chip and Dale"

He turned it off and paused.

"Something the matter?" Kairi asked to make sure.

Sora looked into her eyes, and all he said was, "Don't forget." At that moment, she remembered what Roxas had said just before he had faded.

_Don't forget._ Those two words kept flowing through her mind and wouldn't stop.

"No," she said. "You CAN'T go!"

"I'm sorry, I must." The Keyblade appeared in his hand and he opened a portal to the Gummi Ship. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. I promise." Sora nodded showing Kairi he was sure.

Kairi looked down at the necklace. "Okay."

Sora walked into the portal and disappeared.

"Good-bye, Sora."

* * *

-tear- I got something in my eye! T.T 


End file.
